Confession
by XcreationandpeaceX
Summary: Bamon one-shot


_**A one-shot request of Bonnie and Damon's first kiss.**_

It's been a year. A whole year since Elena took the cure had all her memories of vampirism, the Salvatore brothers and existence of Mystic falls and everyone in it erased. To say that Bonnie was hurt was an understatement her best friend she's known her whole life doesn't even know of her existence. She's lost so many friends and family in a matter of a couple of years. Hell, she's even lost herself in the process. Making grieving almost become like second nature to her, and she didn't think Damon would be the one to get her through losing Elena but he did. Every step of the way for the past year he was the one who'd been there. He was the one who held her when she cried herself to sleep at night. He was the one who dragged her out of bed when all she wanted was to sleep all day. He was the one who brought a smile back to her face, and he was the one she'd never thought she'd fall for but has. It seemed like letting go of Elena was a lot easier for Damon than it was for Bonnie, but she guessed it was because of living through over a century of losing people, though he hasn't had the greatest track record. But he was convinced especially with the help of Stefan that Elena was better off living the normal human life she was always meant to have.

Staying at the boarding house was only supposed to be a temporary thing, until she woke up one morning with all her things in the room she was staying in, all thanks to Damon because he believed she was paying way too much money to stay in a big old dorm room by herself. "Damon what are you doing?" She asked drowsily when she heard him enter her room.

"Its officially summer." He said opening the curtains letting the blinding sunshine in making Bonnie groan and hide under the covers. "Well at least the start to your summer though technically its still spring." He ranted. "Rise and shine judgy."

A couple of minutes later she found him in the kitchen, dancing around as he cooked breakfast. She was still in pajamas and had serious bedhead, which she knew he'd complain about but she didn't care. When she heard him start to protest, she threw her hands up in the air gesturing him to stop. "It's the first day of my summer vacation as a college graduate." She told him. "Don't want to hear it."

"Whatever you say Bennett." He chuckled.

"Where are Stefan and Caroline?" She wondered.

"Brooding Mcbroodster and his Vampire Barbie have officially left to spend their fairytale summer together in paradise." He informed her. "I thought you knew." He said flipping a pancake.

"I did but I didn't think she was leaving right after graduation." She said surprised.

"Its just me and you this summer." He told her. "Its just like nineteen-ninety-four all over again, besides the whole being stuck in the nineteen-ninety-four, living in a prison world, reliving the same day over and over again and dealing with the evilest of evil twins/serial killers Kai."

"You seem rather chipper this morning." She observed, she'd seen Damon happy before but she hasn't seen him like this in a while.

"I don't have to see or hear Stefan and Barbie's relationship for a whole summer. I think that is a cause for a celebration." He said pulling out wine from the cooler.

Bonnie giggled but he was right though she loved both Caroline and Stefan dearly their relationship was filled with PDA. "To a PDA free summer." She toasted.

"Cheers to that."

_**XXXX**_

Neither Bonnie nor Damon had realized the moment they were so comfortable in their relationship that even cuddling has become a thing between them, but it did and it has. Her head rested on his chest and his arms were wrapped around her securely as they lied on the couch together watching The Bodyguard for the millionth time. When the movie was over they headed back to the kitchen to prepare dinner and talked for the rest of the night.

"So Miss. College graduate what the hell do you plan on doing with your life now that you're officially free from the black hole?" Damon smiled.

"I plan on just living it." She said. "This is the first time in years that I can actually live a semi normal life."

"What about you Salvatore?" She asked with a grinned. "No more hiding from supernatural creatures everything seems to be at peace, well at least for now. You can finally live a normal boring vampire life."

"You know how much I love boring." He said shaking his head. This was the first time in over a century Damon has felt a sense of normalcy, and he wasn't sure exactly how to deal with it.

"I think boring will be good for you." She told him sitting on top of the kitchen counter.

"Bonnie what are we doing?" He grumbled he was just so tired of pretending that what they have is just a friendship."

"What do you mean?" She said coyly.

"You know what I mean." He said a slightly frustrated. "Bonnie whatever this is, its obviously more than just a friendship." He said invading her space. He could see that she had a million thoughts running through her head and he knew Elena was number one. "Please just forget about Elena." He told her. "Yes I was in love with your best friend but the love I had for her doesn't compare to the love I have for you." He said leaving Bonnie speechless. "What I had with Elena was consuming and toxic I thought I couldn't live without her." He admitted. "But with you." He paused. "Its easy, I can be completely myself around you." He said pulling her close. "When I was with Elena I questioned everything." He sighed. "But with you I don't question one thing, everything feels right."

"Bonnie I'm in love with you." He confessed. "And I don't expect you to feel the same but I just thought I should let you know."

"Damon." She whispered gazing up at him.

"Elena was never an obstacle" He told her caressing her cheek.

"I love you Damon."

He met his lips to hers and kissed her slowly taking in the moment. "I love you Bonnie Bennett." He professed.

"I love you." She repeated wrapping her arms around him.

"I've always wondered what it'd be like to kiss you." He smirked.

"And how is it?" She giggled.

"Like magic." He said kissing her again.


End file.
